


Destruction

by inmyopinion



Category: Space Channel 5
Genre: Creampie, Mind Break, Other, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Technically vines?, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, because it's related to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: While trying to save President Peace, Ulala accidentally found herself strewn up in her enemy's grasp, its tentacle-like vines practically ready to pull her apart.But she didn't mind.
Kudos: 7





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> why has like no one done this

Ulala expected this gigantic plant to be a formidable foe; a literal freak of nature. She expected to dodge every single one of its hits, doing so with style to the tune of her own beat, grinning all the while. By the end of this, she was sure she’d save President Peace, and get to head home and soak in a nice, long bath. From how things were going, it seemed it would end that way.

But all those thoughts unraveled as its green tentacles reached out for her limbs, bringing her up into the air before she could even shoot. With wide eyes, she wiggled, trying to escape but finding that its grip on her merely grew tighter. Before she knew it, it even took the laser guns in her hands, leaving her with nothing but her headset and embarrassment. Fuse wasn’t even trying to talk her through this anymore, seemingly having disappeared. Either that or the signal in the area became faulty, which wasn’t much of a shock due to the infestation. Plants were much more dangerous than they seemed, especially proved by the one holding her in place. Was the crew still filming? When she looked down, there didn’t seem to be anyone on the ground, but for all she knew they’d shifted angles. 

“President Peace, I’ll get out of here quick!” Ulala cried out to the cowering president, using all her strength to tug at the tentacles that held her. 

Though they didn’t look like it, the tentacles were slimy and slippery, causing their already forceful grip on Ulala to tighten to an uncomfortable degree. They were sure to leave marks on her skin, but she didn’t care, punching and kicking into the air in an attempt to wriggle free. With each little movement she made, the plant grew more agitated, shaking her around to catch her off guard. Unable to hold back a yelp, Ulala stopped her attempts to break free for a moment, nauseated by the abrupt movements.

And then it happened.

The sudden shake had Ulala’s mind almost go blank, like a computer after a reset. What took her back into reality was the realization that something clung to her legs, and she did her best to look down at what that something was. Then her eyes went wide, a gasp slipping past her lips.

Tentacles. And they were crawling further up her thighs, immediately bringing a light flush into her cheeks. More of them appeared before her as well, seeming on standby for something more, and she held her breath in anticipation of what was to come. Hell, she wasn’t even sure what would happen next.

She didn’t expect the plant to attack her this way, wriggling though only because it passed over all of her ticklish spots. Unable to do anything—even squirm—all she could do was watch as it only crept higher. 

Wait. Did it mean that—

One of the tentacles on her pressed against her panties, making her gasp as her entire body twitched.

Ulala wasn’t a stranger to sexual experiences, though most of them involved herself and not much more than her fingers. So to suddenly feel the moist appendage rub against her, even through the thick cloth of her safety shorts and underwear, had her flustered beyond compare. Was it merely doing this to tease her? To get her riled up only to take her out? Though she desperately wanted an answer to her question, tentacles darting towards interrupted any attempts to cry out.

She couldn’t help but gawk, her body tensing as she felt the appendages try to rub against her body, though failing to do much as they simply slid against the vinyl of her dress. Instead of caressing her hips and breasts, all it could do was slip helplessly against the baby pink she was clad in, which was actually rather thick due to the danger Ulala’s job brought.

Despite full awareness that this plant was supposed to be her enemy, Ulala had no qualms with it touching each and every inch of her body, used to all sorts of oddities that the most dangerous aspects of her occupation had. Though a plant seemingly trying to seduce her with gentle touches was new. But the main issue was with something else completely, which was the fact that she’d bought her dress so recently. Covering it in whatever this substance was wasn’t ideal, especially since it may have been poisonous, maybe even acidic. Oh god. Maybe by the next day she’d be nothing more than rotting flesh and bones, and—

_Rip!_

Ulala’s mind only let her process the noise at first, making her gasp out loud as the sound rang clear in her ears. Right after, a realization hit her that the air grew much colder, shivering as the chilly air blew by her body, especially on her back.

But wait. Didn’t her dress have some sort of heating? She looked down at her own body, expecting the sight of shiny, warm hues to hit her eyes. What instead met her gaze was her skin and the lacy, white lingerie that clung onto it. In an instant, the cold air made way for shame that heated up her whole body from head to toe. Holding her breath, one thought sprang into her mind: _Is this thing doing what I think it’s doing?_

Before she knew it, a pair of thinner tentacles made their way under the thinnest parts of her bra, tearing it apart in one quick movement. In an instant, her breasts were on display, and she let out a yelp. A mere second later, the pair lowered onto her panties, pulling the lacy fabric apart with ease. Left bare, Ulala couldn’t help but internally commend the plant for not hurting her, and the embarrassment of it all quickly followed. The tentacles didn’t move at all for what felt like too long, and Ulala took this as a chance to try, well, something.

Suddenly trying to squirm once again, Ulala was starting to wonder if this was another part of the Rhythm Rogues’ scheme. “Let me go already!” she said, a wave of uncharacteristic anger in her tone, her gloved fists clenching and unclenching. She was hoping and praying that the crew filming her from below had stopped, and it seemed to be that way as there wasn’t a single noise coming from her headset. At least that eased her mind somewhat, but her body refused to relax, all of her muscles tight as more tentacles suddenly clung onto her.

Now with the direct contact on her skin, without the layer of safety shorts or high boots like on her thighs, these touches felt eerily warm. Had she not been aware of her situation, eyes closed and floating in space, she would even equate them to the skilled touches of a masseuse. Alas, with full awareness of her situation, she whimpered as each tentacle dug into her skin.

“What’re you going to do?” she asked out loud to the plant, not expecting a response, though this one came in a more physical form. Without warning, a few tentacles moved from her curves to her breasts, making her gasp out loud. While one pair wrapped them tight, squishing her chest to the point it almost hurt, another suddenly latched onto her nipples. Suction.

Ulala felt a twitch in between her legs, and she couldn’t help but whimper.

The sensation was like no other; as the tentacles pumped and sucked on her nipples, her body trembled as it felt even better than Ulala could anticipate. She wanted to bite down on her bottom lip, hinder any more noise that wanted to slip past her lips, but they all came in a flurry of whimpers and whines. No, nothing could feel better than this, right?

A tentacle slid between her legs.

It teased her entrance for a moment before pushing forward, suddenly against her clit. Though it momentarily made her body jerk, letting out a gasp, it didn’t do much more for a moment. For a few seconds or so, all Ulala’s body had to take was the attack on her breasts, feeling the tentacles squeeze her tighter as if they were trying to draw something out. But soon enough, after another jerk that rubbed her clit against the tentacle, she let out another whine. Unfortunately—perhaps fortunately now—the tentacle suddenly knew what to do.

A smaller tentacle made its way to her clit, while the one already there moved back, the deep greens contrasting with the sweet tones of pink between her thighs. Ulala braced herself for what was to come. She hadn’t had anything more than two fingers inside of her, maybe a hairbrush handle, but even that wasn’t anything too special. Would its entrance hurt, make her body ache? The answer would come soon enough.

But god, it wasn’t what Ulala expected at all.

The tentacle slid into her effortlessly, painting her insides with its ooze, its pure girth stretching her open, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Penetration wasn’t meant to feel this good, yet it made her whine, had her eyelids fluttering shut as she tried to take in the sudden sensations of pure ecstasy. The small tentacle against her clit suddenly latched onto it, the unfamiliar suction against the bundle of nerves making Ulala cry out. This was all too much, too sudden, but she didn’t want it to stop at all.

“Ah—please, fuck me, ah—” Though Ulala didn’t need to speak. The tentacle inside her began what seemed to be a slow rhythm, only to speed up immensely in a matter of seconds. It pounded into her, not trying to be gentle, perhaps even attempting to break her. It began to suck harder on her breasts, sure to make her nipples swell, but her body didn’t feel as hypersensitive as she’d anticipated. Instead, the pleasure only increased as the monster treated her rougher, and all she wanted to do was plead for more, although unable to let it out in her mind’s sea of thoughts.

Ulala began to pant as the tentacle may have grown in girth inside her, an ache in her entrance but she couldn’t care less. In fact, this minor pain added onto the experience, having her moan out incoherent jumbles, her words slurred as drool dripped from her lips, onto her chin, and far down onto the ground below. As far as her body was concerned, even pain was satisfying, and Ulala accepted the fact without thinking twice. 

If the monster was trying to tear her apart she couldn’t retaliate, unable to think of even kicking the monster away; instead, she embraced it, wanting it to fill her up to the brim. And it was just like the monster read her mind, as another tentacle crawled up to her rear, its ooze dripping onto her it before it met her other hole. If the monster had tried to do this earlier, she would’ve tensed, started fighting back again. But as it didn’t waver as it forced its way inside her, forcing her tightness open, the already intense gratification tripled itself.

With how simple and sweet her own sexual experiences were, this sudden jump to having something shoved inside a hole she didn’t even think about was jarring despite the pleasure. Along with her center, her ring of muscle tightened around the tentacles. It throbbed with each thrust, intertwining with want. And it was all an indirect attempt to coax whatever it would omit, whether it be cum or some other mystery substance.

By then, Ulala’s entire body had gone weak, limp, and only kept up by the monster’s slick appendages. On her face was an expression that proved pure debauchery: her eyes glazed over, her warm cheeks burned bright pink, and her lips kept moving while desperate moans overtook coherent sentences. Her holes were practically stretched to their limits, having grown in size since the beginning to the point that Ulala felt much too full.

Thoughts of her original mission were long gone, and her senses went into an overload as she tried to take in each sensation on her body. Harsh tugs on her nipples, tight squeezes on her breasts, strong sucks on her clit, thrusts that practically ruined her insides; it was becoming too much. Ulala’s body trembled as the feeling of orgasm pooled right into her stomach, ready to burst at any moment. But was it supposed to be fast? Ulala didn’t know, but it wasn’t like she could hold back what her body wanted.

Even if the monster wouldn’t understand her, or even listen to her, she spoke: “Please, I want to—” One rough thrust pushed her entire body forward, forcing air out of her. “Let me come—ah! Please, let me come, let me…” 

Although Ulala had already been reduced to a mess, this was it at its worst, and she’d later wonder why she begged a random creature to bring her to her climax. But it didn’t exactly show opposition, even speeding up its thrusts, and all Ulala could do was assume she was free to orgasm. And in an instant, it all came crashing down on her.

Her body jolted forward, her filled holes squeezing tight against the tentacles that kept thrusting inside her. It was unlike any orgasms she’d felt before; the intensity rocked her mind, her whole body, becoming a fierce pleasure she’d never felt before. All the while, the tentacles continued pushing into her even as she clamped down upon them, overwhelming her senses and elongating her orgasm, all until she’d reached her limit. And as soon as she had, her body went limp, and the monster’s orgasm followed.

In her tired state, Ulala wasn’t ready for what would happen next.

She was expecting to be pumped full of _something_ , but to feel this sudden rush of warm liquid gush into her made her cry out in shock. Her entire body froze, and she barely processed all that followed. She felt it inside both holes, spraying onto her breasts, spreading all over her body. It filled her to the brim, to the point she felt her body contort from the sheer amount that pushed inside her, all despite the amount that leaked out of her as well. What made it all the more astonishing was the fact it lasted for a whole minute, and the already weak Ulala was barely clinging onto consciousness by the time the tentacles had pulled out.

The cum inside of her rushed out her body, splattering onto the ground below, but she was too dazed to pay attention to it all. Instead, she stayed there in the same position the tentacles kept her in, eyes closing, wondering what was supposed to happen next.

Moments later, she passed out.

Soon to wake up on the ground, surrounded by confused medical staff that wrapped her up in whatever clothes they had lying around.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! i wish the space channel 5 fandom would be revived or something :(


End file.
